Beauatifull Angle Underground
by s. du jour
Summary: Goffik? Erik freaking invented the lifestyle! Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way was a total poser: this was where it really began. Featuring PerkyGoth!Erik who TOTES ISN'T A MURDERER GUYZ, and his best friend the Persian, now known as Black Rage. BECAUSE I CAN DO THAT, YO.
1. Chatper 1

**Disclaimer: Written for teh lulz.**

* * *

Hi, my name is Erik (With a K, all those preps spel it wif a c and I hate it SOO MUCH) and I'm eighteen years old and goffick, and I live by myslef underneath an opera house in France by an underground lake and it totally roxcks!

I have messy dark hair and a sexy face reallly biig scar on the left-hand side of my face which hurts sometimes but all the girls think it looks really cool and my voice is really seductiff and right now I'm using it on Christiin (her real name's Angel Pale Whitewalker but she hates it becuz she's a goff like me and that name'ss too preppy so she's Christine instead) to try and make her Do IT with me, but she won't becuz she thnks im a Ghost. But she will soon, because I'm totally going to show her my real face and then she'll see Im not a ghost and then we will DO It.

I'm also Bisexual, only I don't like boys THAT way you sicko so shumt up.

So I was in my lare **(A/N: dont no hw 2 spel it, sory1)** and Rooul came in. He waz wearin blak lethar pants nd an MCR tshirt nd hiz hair was al cut jaged and spiky nd he looked relly sik.

"Hi, Raulo," I sed. Wats rong? Btw ur clothes suk."

'Oh, hai, Erik," Ral said, "Im jujst bout 2 take Ckristine 2 da oprah, Done Juaan Triumpfant, MCR are playin, u wanna cum?"

"Yesf,' i sed, 'Doo u want tu use box 5 tonight?" (I have the best box at the Opra Howse cuz the managars love me so much not in that way buthey do.)

I relly hate Mcrr, they suk, And Raul did'nt kno but I only dessided too go so I cud make dem sound bad. My voic can b reely seducesive bt it cn also sound bad nd make uthers souwn bad n I use it on ppl i dont lyk not that im mean. Im not lyk a murdrer or anuthing, so stop judging or ur a prep.

"Yes" sed rahl, nd den he left.


	2. Chatper TOO!

**By the way, all due respect to My Chemical Romance. They're kinda just collateral damage. (Please don't question what they're doing in the late 1800s. Then again, them being in Hogsmeade didn't make any sense either, did it?)**

* * *

Wen Rahl left i wuz so alone so i slit muh rists 4 a bit but den i got RALLY bored so i wnet to sum randm prep his name wuz Jozzef Bouquet nd before he waz spying on me with phillipe an a video camra so i fought he needud lessun.

"Hi, Jo," I sed "Hi Erik." He sed "what's up. ""nothing much." "hey wats DAT?" I sed and pointed 2 nuthing, he was stupid and he lookd.

"I dnt see anyfng sed Josef Buucket "look again," I sedx nd he loookd. n den I punajarbed bhhim with my black lethar lassoo n he axidently died.

"Whatevr" I sed nd startd 2 cry it wasnt fare dat Josef got to die nd NOT ME EHWN I WAZ TEH WUN SUFFRIN IN ANOGY. cuz my face haz a scar. So i slit my rists agin but der waznt enuff bluud 2 cum out cause id alredy slit them 2day so i was derpressehd bout dat.

I waz so deprsd dat i nerly triyed too lsit them agin but den i mermberd i had no blud left n it wud look relly stupid so i didnt. in Sted a I texted tha Pressian cuz i waz bored. hes a bit preppy tho so i dont hang out wif him much, but i still do sumtymes cuz his real name iz Black Rage so he ca'nt b a total prep.

"Dude whatsup"? I texted

"NM," he sent bak. "I waz gonna go wotch Don Wahn, u wana cum?"

"shore." I sent, "im goin wid Rall n Chrastin, wbu?"

"No wun can i sit with u?"

"I guess," I sed.

"COol." He sent bak. "C u der."

"OK" I sent, It startd in a few munites so i had 2 go get redy 4 da concert so i didn't look like a prep, also i ahd to get mi voice redy so i cud make dem sound rely bad (evn badder than they are cuz dey SUK!1!111) **(Authors not: I HATE MCR.)**


	3. Chapter thrfree

**There's a fic that just got started a few days ago called Haunted by Bloody Crying Wrists X666X, and it's about a goffick girl whom Erik falls in love with. It kinda inspired me to do this one, since I thought, why not do it from the guy's POV? I'm a real prep for not mentioning it earlier. Whoops. Anyway, for a more traditional My Immortal take on PotO, check it out. I personally can't wait to see what happens :D

* * *

**

Wen it waz tym to go 2 da MCR concret I left HJosssephs bodys in my lare cuz i

didn no wat 2 do wif it. I got dressd up in mi sexc rdark blak top wiv MRC SUX on it dat i made myslef, nd then I puut on rippd pfants **(A/N: ERikk is sso ESEXY lyk dis!_0 Eirkk/Christin 4EVA!1! nd if u dont ship dem then ur a total prep!1!)** Wow yuo look hot sed Cristin wen she saw me i smiled. "So do u," i sed-she was wearin a shrot blcka dres wif a black crocset, pinkn fishnests, blak combat boouts n blak lipstic.

Do yuo wannt to go sit down?" I sed.

"Ok/" so we did. Blak Rage sat wif us.

MRC suckd nd in da middle of der fifth song cuz I strated making craoking noises nd evry1 thout they wer GErald Way sounding bad lyk usual cuz im a vEntrailoquest. the audyense boed nd MCR waz chuckd ofstage.

"Ha ha ha" I laffed gothifcly as Calrotta came on 2 replace dem

"Eirk, was dat u?" cryed Crhistene amazudly. "Did u did dat?"

"I did it 4 u, BB," I sed nd kissd hr RITE ON DA LIPS. n she kiszed me bak n den we did it for da frist tyme. nd den we strated 2 make out.

It was my firssst time, but I sumhow new exactly what to do, "Oh, oh, Eierrk" moanand Crhistone, "You're the f1rst wun whoo nowz me and wat I lyk."

"Datz cuz im awesum, baby," I said, and began to sing Jutsin Bieieber's latest song to her cuz it fittd the mooodd. Evn if he iz a prep.

"O Erick, nowun's as sexc as u," she sed.

nd den i criyed cuz im not sexy im ugly cuz f mi face n mi scra. "IM UGLE," I sed criying tearz of lbood wich is how sad i was.

Nno ur not sed Croistinte nd she tuk of mi mazk...

**A/N: Wat will happen? Wil Erki and Cstine get togetha? REVEIEW 2 FIND OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4our

**Cliffhanger? What cliffhanger?**

* * *

Just then Rrawl came in and sed. "Wat da hell r u too doin!"

Evryqwun around hiim sed "suht up!" n Ral just sed 'wel dat singa iz relly bad ennyway" he was tlaking bout Crolatta n it waz tru she sux.

"well i bet ur not enny better," said carltota louwdly.

"i am,' sed rall.

"Then I challenje u to... a SINGOFF!" sed Crallota, teh audence cheered.

"Fyne." Sed Rahl, nd left.

"oh noe, whats ar we gonna do?" saed Christing? "Rakll cnat sign at lALL!"'

I laffed qwuitely nd goffickly udner mi breth. Den Chisen truned to me. "Eirk, YUU cud sing insted of Rahl!:"

"NO WAY I H8 THAT PREP" I souhted argnirly.

"Wel ur doin it! she sed frimly, "No." "ESY,"

"No." i shouted vrery louwdly.

"Suht up!" shawted teh Pressian Black Rage. "Im tryin 2 watch a prefformanse nd ur al ruinin it."

he is such a perp but it annoied me nd i sed, "I';ll pnujabb u if u do dat agin."

"sory." He sed nd he was crying wen he sed it jus lyk a prep. "I"


	5. Chappoer Fvie

**Sorry it's been so long between chapters. I added extra mindscrew in this one to make up.**

* * *

Roohl got on stge nd strated Cattarwalling n snoon I cudn't take any mor of it n sang ova de top of him.

"Think os me, thign offm e fnodly when wesaid gdbye" I sang sweetlie.

Black Raege wuz so annoyd at not bing abble to watch teh perfromanse that he set the theatre on fire, but i new he waz goin to do it so i grabbd christin and pulld her throuh a trapdoor on teh stage it led 2 a gravyard wher her fathr wuz stndading.

' yourng lady wat r u doin alone wif dis gentlmean in a maszk?" he sed.

"hi fatther, dis is Rarl and hes my boyf" sed Crsatin.

"WAT? said gustaff dieaye** (AN: if u dnt kno who m tlakin bout u shud go read da book its much betta than th stuuuupid movie n wat was up wif Raouls HAIR in that?)!**

"WHAAAT?"I eckoed, mi name's not Rahl! Its Erick!"

CHristine blushed bt her dad sed "dats ok den, jus as long as ur not dat FOP!"

he spat da wrds and den i knew dat in him i had found n ally:


	6. Chaptr smix

**I stopped this because I didn't want to step on the original Phantom/My Immortal writer's toes, but since that story hasn't updated after a few chapters, I saw no reason not to pick right back up. Also, I read your reviews all over again. Thanks so much for such great reviews, they really made my day :)**

**Random fact: for some reason I really had trouble mis-spellling 'the' in this chapter. That's something I never thought I'd consider a problem.**

* * *

chaptr smix

so i left CrasteEn in teh grawyerd and wizhperd too Gustaff Die, 'wil u hlep me kill Ruul?"

Custerdff said it woudl bee my pleszhure and we dissided to kull Reaoul cuz hes a fip.

and a prep.

Sudsenli Blak Rage came up on me and grabbet mi throte n hiszed in a vowilint wihsperr, "I wil hnut u doun.'

'chil, hommie dee,' sed gusterfd 'u gotz ta rispect him were gunna kill Rajl.'

'DAT FOP?" Blak Rage yelled.

"YES!" i sed.

'fulli sik!' thundred Blak rage. i'm gunna set him on fyyre n den drwink hiz blud n den dance on hiz cropse.'

'blk rae vampir?' Christ in sd, skared, n blac raege sed 'yes dats y i sprackle.'  
'oh i see sed christine.

n afta dat it was all cool with Black Rage agen n we wer bffs agen n im' glad cuz hes almost as hoot az Gerard wayy (i fingk ennyone who haz da name gerard is relly hott n i wud totaly do it wif dem ALL DA TYME but not in dat way).

so we wnet bkack to da praty wer da SINGOOF was happening and sumwun had put up black lites n cnadles everywher and evrywun was dancin to rihanna singnin starships n shes not goff but shes not a prep so i fought it waz ok.

n crustinne had no idea we wer gunna kill rRawl so i left gustarf diie and blac Krage on da side n dancd wif her on the floor n we did IT rite ther n nowun noticsed, i kissd her on th lips dn everything.


End file.
